


ew, heteros

by orphan_account



Series: usnavi's wine moms [2]
Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Mutual Pining, chat fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:23:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7998451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>nessarose: lOOK</p><p>stanfred: All I see is some crazy, and its name is Vanessa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ew, heteros

**Author's Note:**

> this was so fun to write??? i love pining!vanessa.

**nessarose** >> **stanfred**

 **nessarose** oh my ggGGGGOD

 **nessarose** usnavi is so cUTE

 **nessarose** lOOK

 **stanfred** All I see is some crazy, and its name is Vanessa.

 **nessarose** but he's adORABLE

 **nessarose** look at hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim

 **nessarose** he's just sitting there and he's smiling and he's not wearign his hAT and fUCK he looks like a little ducky but cUTER

 **stanfred** Yes.

 **stanfred** I can see him, as well.

 **nessarose** fuck this

**

 **nessarose** >> **usnavy**

 **nessarose** hey

 **usnavy** hi?

 **nessarose** wanna make out?

 **usnavy** oh god yes

**

 **benihana** >> **help**

 **behinana** wHERE ARE YOU GOING

 **nessarose** ;)

 **usnavy** ;)

 **sonshine** ew, heteros.


End file.
